The last Olympian in the past
by best friends BFF
Summary: the 7 get transported to the past to...read?
1. Chapter 1 WE MEET OUR FUTURE SELVES

Chapter 1

WE MEET OUR FUTURE SELVES

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please be nice. This story takes place after the BotL and before the Last Olympian. The futures are from after the HoH when Nico and Reyna leave with the Athena Parthenon for CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1

WE MEET OUR FUTURE SELVES

**PERCY POV (from after the BotL)**

Annabeth and I were sparring in the arena. Clarisse and Chiron were discussing something about the war. The mood at the camp was very depressing. Even the Hermes cabin had stopped playing pranks. Anyway as we were sparring (Annabeth was winning), we saw a bright blue light appear besides the Big House. Thinking it was a trick of Kronos, we both rushed there, weapons in our hands. When we reached there, we saw that most of the campers were already there with their weapons pointing to a group of 7 teenagers looking around 16 or 17. There were 3 girls and 4 boys. They all looked very tired as if they had not slept for a long time.

All the girls were beautiful. One girl had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She looked very much like Annabeth. The other had chopped brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that constantly changed Colour. The third girl was short and had cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes.

All the boys were handsome. One boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes very similar to mine. The other boy was tall and had brown eyes and black hair. The third guy had blond hair and blue eyes. The fourth guy had black hair and brown eyes.

We were all staring at them in shock. They also looked shocked. Clarisse was the first one to recover. Pointing her spear, maimer, at them, she glared at them and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing at camp? How did you pass the camp borders?"

They all looked at each other and finally the one that looked like Annabeth answered, "We are also demigods. We seem to have come from the future." The girl that had kaleidoscope eyes asked, "How do you know that we are in the past?" This time the one that looked like me told all of them, "Well it's simple. Look around the camp. This is how camp looked like before the second titan war." "Wow. How is the future like? If the titan war is over, then why are you all depressed? What are your names? Oh, by the way I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Said my Wise girl. Wait... My wise girl!? Where did that come from? Anyway, the blond guy said, "I can't believe you guys looked so different." He said looking at mine and Annabeth look alike. Probably seeing our confused faces Annabeth look-alike answered, "I am also Annabeth Chase, but from the future and this is Percy Jackson from the future. These are our friends Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque."


	2. Chapter 2 WE SEE A FAMILY REUNION

Chapter 2

WE SEE A FAMILY REUNION

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please be nice. This story takes place after the BotL and before the Last Olympian. The futures are from after the HoH when Nico and Reyna leave with the Athena Parthenon for CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2

WE SEE A FAMILY REUNION

**ANNABETH POV (from after the BotL)**

I was very surprised to hear that they were from the future. I mean it was supposed to be impossible. The Fates would not allow such meddling with the past. Suddenly a thought occurred to me...

"Did Kronos send you here? Only he and the Fates have the power to meddle with time and I doubt Fates would do this. Not even the gods have the power to send people back in time."

"From where did you get this idea?" The younger Percy (from my time) asked me.

"Seaweed Brain, Kronos is the titan god of time. I can't believe you forgot that." I replied.

"I did not forget that. I was simply saying you are brilliant to suggest that." Turning to the futures, he continued, "She has a reasonable question, you could just be another trick of Kronos to distract us."

Just as the future me was about to answer, there was another blinding flash and when it finally died, the future me was holding a book and a short note.

As future me was reading the note, I began observing the rest of the futures. They all looked very exhausted but at the same time looked like they could fight a hundred monsters. Just as I finished observing them, the future me told them to read the note silently. I wondered why.

Then, I heard someone say, "Well, I come here after about six months and I get no welcome?"

I turned around and saw none other than Thalia Grace standing in her usual Hunters of Artimes outfit. I was very shocked to see her here as she had told me that she may not be able to visit any time soon.

"Thalia! So good to see you. You told me you could not come. How come you are here? Oh and by the way, they are from the future." I replied in answer to Thalia's questioning look.

I turned to see a shocked Thalia, which is a rare expression to see on Thalia's face considering she is the daughter of Zeus and all. She was staring at the blond guy…Jason I think. What Thalia did next shocked most of us (except the futures).

She ran to the boy and hugged him. And then she asked the boy in a very soft tone, which I have never heard from her mouth before," Jason?" when the boy nodded, she continued, "gods, I missed you so much."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and slow read,review,favorite and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3 WE FINALLY GET SOME ANSWERS

Chapter 3

WE FINALLY GET SOME ANSWERS

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please be nice. This story takes place after the BotL and before the Last Olympian. The futures are from after the HoH when Nico and Reyna leave with the Athena Parthenon for CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 3

WE FINALLY GET SOME ANSWERS

**CLARISSE POV (from after the BotL)**

I was taken aback when Thalia hugged a boy. A Hunter of Artimes just hugged a boy. I don't know Thalia very well but I do know that Thalia is very serious about her oath and would never break it unless she leaves the hunt. We all (the past campers) were staring at her dumbfounded. I got out of the shock and turned to see everyone's reactions.

Annabeth looked like she could not understand what was going on, which was extremely rare considering the fact that she is a daughter of Athena. That girl also looked very irritated and frustrated as she likes knowing things. And believe me when I say that you do not want to deal with an irritated and frustrated Annabeth. Only Percy can calm her down which is no surprise since it is obvious to every one including me that they like each other. That is saying something as I am a daughter of Ares.

Percy was gaping like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to do. he was looking at Annabeth for help, but she was in a shock herself.

The Stoll brothers were for once speechless. They seemed to be at a loss of words. The condition of all other campers, including me, was more or less the same though Silena looked very excited like she was already thinking up of a love story between Thalia and the boy.

Silena was the first one to break the silence." Aww, you to make such a cute couple. You should have told me before that you had such a handsome boyfriend Thalia."

For some reason, the futures, including the Jason boy, started laughing. The future Annabeth sighed and explained Silena, " Silena, Jason already has a girlfriend Piper" she said pointing to the girl standing besides Jason " in case you did not notice. And no. Jason is not cheating on Piper." She added.

" Then why did Thalia hug the boy? Its not as if Thalia suddenly has a brother no one knows about." Percy, from our time remarked.

The futures snickered. The Piper murmured, " Oh, the irony."

" What do you mean?" Annabeth, from our time, asked. Seriously, sometimes the girl get on my nerves with her questions. But I did want to know the answer so I refrained from commenting.

" Annabeth, this _is_ my real brother Jason Grace. He had been taken by someone at the age of 2. I thought he was dead that was the reason I did not tell any of you. It was the real reason why I ran away from home. With Jason gone, I was very angry at my mother for losing him. That was the last straw." Thalia explained.

"Then how did you recognize him, if you haven't seen him for so many years? Obviously, he looks different from what he looked like when he was 2." Prissy asked, confused as always. I honestly don't know what Princess likes about him.

"Well Percy, first of all, I recognized his name. Even if his appearance has changed, his name certainly did not. And I also recognized his cute little scar above his lips." Thalia explained.

"But I do want to know one thing. Jason where did you go? I searched for you everywhere but couldn't find you." Thalia fired the questions at Jason.

"I'm sorry Thals, but I cannot tell you where I was taken, by whom I was taken. When the right time will come, you will soon find out."

**A/N: How was it? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 WE HAVE TO READ?

Chapter 4

WE HAVE TO READ?

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please be nice. This story takes place after the BotL and before the Last Olympian. The futures are from after the HoH when Nico and Reyna leave with the Athena Parthenon for CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 4

WE HAVE TO READ?

**ANNABETH POV (past)**

I couldn't process what I heard. Thalia was my best friend (after Percy, obviously), like a big sister with whom I could share anything and trust with everything. Now I find out that Thalia didn't share every thing with me, she didn't trust me. I was seriously angry and pissed.

An awkward silence filled the air. Everyone except the futures were shocked at this new piece of information. Percy, being the seaweed brain he is, asked, "So, what did the note say?" addressing the futures.

"Well, the note said…

_DEAR DEMIGODS AND CHIRON,_

_We have sent the seven demigods in the past to read about the upcoming Titan war. We feel sad that so many lives had to be sacrificed to win this war. We also think that if less lives had been sacrificed, the problem the future demigod are currently facing may not have arise. So, we are giving you a chance to read and change the events of the Titan war for better. As soon as you finish reading this note aloud, a book will appear which you all have to read. Also the time in the future is frozen so you don't have to worry about that. We also felt that you demigods could you a rest and so no monster will attack any of you while here._

_THE FATES FROM FUTURE_

The book should appear any moment." Finished future me. I still have a hard time believing that they all are from future. As if on cue, a book appeared near my feat.

"The title says 'THE LAST OLYMPIAN'" I read.

"Well I can totally see where that title came from." Future Percy remarked.

The other futures except future Annabeth looked at him confused. "Well, I have no idea what you are talking about, which is no surprise since only Annabeth can understand what you are saying half the time." The boy called Jason remarked.

"Anyway lets start reading, I want to know how was your side of war." Said Hazel.

What did she mean by 'your side of war'? did she side with Kronos during the war? She looked decent, not like an enemy. And my future self seems to be getting along well with her.

Just I was about to ask when Silena piped in, "Are you two dating?" she asked the future me and future Percy.

"Yes, we are. Also, from our group only Leo is single. Jason is dating Piper and Frank is dating Hazel." Future Percy informed us.

I blushed. I could not believe my ears. I mean, Percy and me, dating?! It was not possible! Its not that I did not like Percy, but still. It did not look like Percy also liked me. He was just so oblivious. I had tried to drop many hints that I liked Percy, heck, I even kissed him, but he acted so oblivious. But as soon as I heard that in future I and Percy were dating, I was so happy. I felt like there are butterflies in my stomach. I looked over to see Percy's reaction and saw that he looked almost like a human tomato. Hmm… I wonder what he is thinking…

None of the campers looked surprised. It is like they were expecting this. Was it so obvious that I liked him? At that thought I felt myself blushing even redder.

**Sorry guys for the late update. I could not come up with a good plot and I had lots of work. So any way, how was it? Please read and review, follow and favorite.**


End file.
